Lost Ground
by chibichibi k
Summary: Earlier in the bull pen, when I asked you the name of the new computer analyst! You said her name was Gomez, when you knew it wasn’t! - Morgan/Reid. Pre-slash if you will. Slight spoilers for Tabula Rasa, set in 2004 flashbacks.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor Reid an Morgan. CBS does and if I did they would be making out in every episode!_

**Author's Notes:** So its been awhile since I wrote anything for Criminal Minds and this story has actually been sitting on my desk as a Work In Progress for about three or four months I think. Quite sad actually. Anyway, I finally finished it last night and it didn't end up at all like how I had originally intended but I like it this way. This takes place during **_Tabula Rasa_** when its 2004 and after Reid tells Morgan that Garcia's name is Gomez.

Sit back, relax and enjoy!!

* * *

_**Lost Ground  
**_

"What the hell, Reid?"

Reid looked at Morgan in shock. He had been so engrossed in working on his geographic profile that he hadn't heard the older BAU agent enter the room. "What are you talking about?" Reid asked curiously.

"You screwed me over!"

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that doe eyed look! You know exactly what I'm talking about," Morgan said in irritation. He stalked closer to the young genius, crowding into his personal space and practically pinned the younger man to the round table which was currently covered in Reid's work.

"I really don't know what you're going on about, Morgan," Reid replied. He was grateful that his voice didn't tremor because having the older and not to mention, hot agent practically flush against him was driving him to distraction. It didn't help matters that his genius mind kept focusing on the 'doe eyed' comment.

"Earlier in the bull pen, when I asked you the name of the new computer analyst! You said her name was Gomez, when you _knew_ it wasn't!"

Reid tried to keep the smirk off of his face and he barely succeeded. _So that's what this is about,_ Reid thought. He schooled his expression so that he looked completely calm and innocent. "I honestly thought that was her name. I was wrong, sorry about that."

Morgan eyed Reid sceptically and the younger man knew that he was being profiled by the older BAU agent. He just prayed that he wouldn't figure it out.

"Bullshit," Derek exclaimed. "You and I were both there when she was introduced to the department and with that photographic – "

"Eidetic," Reid corrected instantly. _No matter how many times I tell him that it's eidetic, he always gets it wrong," _Reid growled mentally.

"Eidetic, photographic what's the difference?" Morgan put up a hand to stop Reid from listing the numerous differences. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you _knew_ what her name was and still gave me the wrong name!"

Reid sighed heavily and stared Morgan in the eye as he spoke. "So what if I did?"

"So you admit it!"

"No... I said 'what if.'"

"Just enlighten me as to why you told me that Garcia's name was Gomez. Was it just some sort of twisted method to make me look dumb? I had to call her "baby girl" just to get her attention," Morgan growled angrily.

Reid bristled at the insinuation that he enjoyed or wanted to make Morgan look stupid. "That's not it at all, Morgan. I didn't do it to make you look like an idiot!"

"Now you admit it!"

Spencer growled low in his throat. "Fine, fine, I admit it! Happy? It was just a harmless joke, okay? Sorry I ruined your chances with yet another co-worker but I'm sick of being treated like your own personal database of information."

Morgan was taken aback and Reid used the older man's shock to his advantage and pushed Morgan to the side as he tried to pass the shocked agent. He didn't get far before the older BAU agent grasped his arm lightly, but firmly, and pulled him back towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked. "I... How do I treat you as a personal database?"

Reid hung his head. He felt defeated since he could not escape from Morgan nor it seemed the grave he dug for himself. "Look, just forget it. I... I have to finish the geographic profile..." He refused to look Morgan in the eye as he made his last ditch effort to escape.

"Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy, you aren't leaving until you tell me what you meant."

"Fine... It's just that you are always asking me this, that and the other thing. I'm not your own personal Google and I'm not going to help you impress, flirt with or get women just because I can remember their names or the first stanza of a famous, romantic sonnet."

Once more Morgan was taken aback. He slipped two fingers under the genius' chin and raised it so he could meet Reid's eyes dead on. "When have I ever asked you to tell me the first stanza of a famous, romantic sonnet or any other type of poem?" Morgan questioned the younger BAU agent.

Spencer looked Derek dead on and said, "Last week when we were at the bar and you wanted to impress Agent Miller. So you casually asked me what one of the most famous poems out there was. So I recited the first stanza of Shakespeare's _Sonnet XVII*_ and before I was even finished you were off."

Morgan had every right to look ashamed. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that to Reid. "Spencer, look I'm – "

"Best part," Reid interrupted. "I had to listen to your retelling of your latest conquest the next day."

Derek had never felt more like a heel in his entire life. "Spencer, God man, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to use you or your big brain like that or to make you feel like some sort of tool for me to use. I – "

"It's fine, just... forget about it," Reid sighed sadly. "I've got to finish this for Hotch so..." He gestured meekly to the geographic profile.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." Morgan released Reid and stepped away. "Once again, I'm sorry, Reid."

The young genius just nodded before turning to go back to his work as Derek left the room. When the door clicked shut, Reid slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands. "Great job, Reid," Spencer snipped sarcastically to himself.

On the other side of the door Morgan was belittling himself for his major blunder. "Smooth, Derek, real smooth." As he stood there, composing himself before heading back into the bull pen, Morgan wondered how he could possibly make up the ground he'd lost with Reid.

END (?)

* * *

**Sonnet XVIII - **aka Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? (Note: Since it is a sonnet it technically does not have a stanza but I took creative liberatiesand it just fit better with the story. So all major Shakespeare fans, please don't kill me. :)


End file.
